gekirangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesson 33: Fure-Fure Gatchiri! Kung Fu Chūshingura
is the thirty-third episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It is the second of the four-episode Beast Origin Village showdown, involving a diversion towards the Gekiranger and RinJyuKen duo via a time-slip that will lead to the final showdown in the next episodes. Synopsis Sent back to the Edo era, the Gekiranger must find Rageku's Beast-Man possessing an infamous villain to reclaim the Virtuous Beast Sword before he alters a legend of Japanese history. Plot Rageku's Secret Ringi sends the Gekirangers to January 30, 1703 at the time of the Edo Era, with Rio and Mele nowhere to be found. But a scream attracted their attention and found Rin Jū Anglerfish-Ken user Mukoua as he emerged from the body of Kira Yoshinaka and wounded Mōri Koheita to take the item he had, revealing that he is here on orders to keep the gang trapped in time. The Gekirangers take the boy's scroll to Lady Yōzeiin, the wife of the late Asano Naganori, who reveals that Ōishi Yoshio and his 47 Ronin followers are to finally avenge their master this night. Hearing the rumors of Kira's possession true, Yōzeiin pleas the Gekirangers to remove the "evil spirit" before the Akō Rōshi Raid begins. While getting ready, the guys find Mele who is tending to Rio and his memory loss, revealing SoZyuTo gone. Realizing the item Mukoa stole is the SoZyuTo, the Gekirangers arrive to find Kira, fighting their way through Kira's houseguard with their kung-fu skills. The search seemed hopeless until Mele arrives alongside the restored Rio, who easily finds Mukoua. While Ken and Gou tend to Kira, the others fight Mukoua. But Mukoua eats the SoZyuTo before enlarging himself. On Rio's suggestion, the gang form Geki RinTohja once again, who battles Mukoua and wins, with SoZyuTo expelled in the explosion. With SoZyuTo back, Rio, Mele, and the Gekirangers return to their time as the Akō Rōshi Raid begins. However, once back, they find the Beast Origin Village in flames. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Toda no Tsubone: *Bamboo Vendor: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 37, *'Pre-Credits': GekiRinTohja *The basis for the events of this episode is the tale of the 47 Ronin, which involved 47 samurai who killed officer Kira Yoshinaka on January 30, 1703 as revenge for their lord being forced to commit seppuku for a crime claimed to be unjustified. The tale was depicted in the Chūshingura (which this episode was named after) and is a notable event popularized in Japanese history and culture. DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Lesson 33: Fure-Fure Gatchiri! Kung Fu Chūshingura, Lesson 34: Gowan-Gowan's Dain-Dain! Beast Fist Giant God, Comes, Lesson 35: Gyuon-Gyuon! Beast Power Blooming, and Lesson 36: Mukyu-Mukyu! The three Phantom Thief Sisters. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html References See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa